The New Generation
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: I suck at summaries. After Eragon saves Arya, they become something more than friends (possibly) Post Inheritance AU
1. Chapter 1

**The New Generation**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Post Inheritance**

Saphira corkscrewed, flapping her tough leathery wings, and they roared together. Eragon drew Brisingr from its scabbard in the jeweled Belt of Beloth The Wise.

_I miss Arya,_ Eragon said simply to Saphira.

_I know, little one. You haven't exactly been subtle about missing her, Eragon,_ Saphira responded in a kind voice with a snort to go with the second sentence.

Before Eragon could reply, a mental shout from another dragon interrupted.

_Shadeslayer!_

Eragon looked towards where the voice had come from. He saw a familiar green dragon flying towards them. Firnen clutched a bundle in his toes. He landed, dropping the bundle.

_Get down there, Saphira._

Saphira descended and landed. Eragon leapt off, sheathing Brisingr. Eragon recognized the bundle. It was Tamerlein, Arya's sword.

_Where's Arya, Firnen?_

_I don't know. We were flying eggs to the Carvahall Colony, and we stopped to sleep. We camped in the Spine. When I woke, she was gone. Tamerlein was next to her bedroll, still in its scabbard. I don't think it was even drawn,_ Firnen told Eragon and Saphira.

_What could overpower a rider and capture her before she has a chance to alert her dragon, _Saphira wondered.

_I don't know, Saphira. Firnen, take us to where you camped,_ Eragon ordered.

The Carvahall Colony was a combined town of humans, dwarves and elves. It was established in the wreckage of Carvahall.

Eragon buckled Tamerlein around Firnen's bulk and jumped on Saphira. Firnen sprang into the air, his green scales glittering in the sunlight. He started to fly towards the Spine, his mate in pursuit. When they arrived at the site, they landed.

"This is where we camped."

Something cracked. Saphira's nose twitched.

_I smell Urgals, little one._

Eragon's hand dropped to Brisingr's hilt. A Kull came running out of the trees. It swung its heavy club at Eragon, who ducked. Eragon drew Brisingr.

"Thrysta!"

The Kull went flying backwards. As the Kull stood up, a second Kull tackled it, swinging a club. The club connected with the first Kull's head and it dropped to the ground, stunned. Several Urgals came running out of the trees with spears and swords.

"Nagog did not act on behalf of the tribe in attacking. Flamesword, Brightscales, we regret Nagog's actions," one of the Urgals said, bowing, "he's the youngest, bravest Kull. I believe that it was a dare from some of his friends to attack the Riders.

Eragon waved it off.

"It's okay. I do have a question. In the past couple of days, have you seen a female elf?"

"Yes. A female elf was taken from this site yesterday," one of the Urgals said.

"Did you happen to see her captors? Or where they went?"

"They went to the south."  
"What race were they?"

"Humans. They were bandits."

"Thank you, Vagog."

"You are welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Generation**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

Eragon, Saphira and Firnen tracked the bandits who had somehow captured Arya to their camp. Eragon drew Brisingr. The bandits drew their swords.

"Riders!"

"We just want Arya."

"You can't have the elf. She's mine," the bandit chief roared, "kill them!"

The bandits surged.

One slashed at Eragon, who deftly parried with Brisingr. An arrow glanced off Firnen's scales. Firnen roared and breathed a stream of fire that incinerated several archers. Eragon brought Brisingr around, and the razor sharp blade slashed through the bandit's leather armor to score a deep gash on the man's chest.

The man cried out in pain. Saphira's tail sent several bandits flying before an arrow buried itself in her wing.

"Jierda!"

A bandit's neck broke.

"Brisingr!"

Brisingr burst into blue flames. The two dragons roared at the bandits. The men dropped their blades and ran away, shoving Arya behind them.

"Take the elf! Just spare us!"

Eragon cut Arya free before cleaning Brisingr and sheathing the fine sword.

"Are you okay, Arya?"

"Yes, Eragon."

Before he could speak again, she pressed her lips to his. After a moment, she broke the kiss.

"I think you're really nice, Eragon. And I also thought that since I was grateful for you rescuing me from the bandits I'd try a kiss," Arya said, "and it was amazing."

Eragon was dumbfounded. Arya, an elf princess, had just kissed him, a young farm-boy, and called it amazing. Though, he supposed it probably helped that they were both Riders and he was becoming more elf-like every day.

"I might do that again sometime, Eragon," Arya said, "I think about you the same way. I was afraid. I was afraid because of our respective lifespans. I'll outlive you and I thought that if I tried to ignore my feelings, it would hurt less when you died of old age while I remained alive and well. But I realized that while there is a risk of me hurting more, we'd both be happy before you died. And I realized that I ignoring your feelings or rebuking you was hurting you. And because I felt that way, I didn't want to be the cause of your suffering. Do you still want to be with me, or have my rejections put you off?"

"I still want that, Arya."

She pressed her lips to his.

"Then I will be with you, Eragon Shadeslayer," she said softly, her breath blowing on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Generation**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

When the four of them arrived back at Ellesmera, Queen Islanzadi soon summoned Arya.

"My daughter," Islanzadi said, "the time has come for you to choose a husband."

"Mother," Arya said, "I am currently courting Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Guards!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Fetch Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The guards bowed and left. They soon came back with Eragon.

"Arya, are you willing to take Eragon Shadeslayer as a husband?"

"Yes, Mother," Arya said.

"Shadeslayer, are you willing to take Arya as a wife?"

"Yes," Eragon said without hesitation.

"Alright. I can't say that I'm entirely happy with your decision, Arya, but I can't say I disapprove, either."

"Thank you, Mother."

"You are dismissed."

They exited the chambers.

"My quarters are larger than yours, Eragon. Would you like to move your things into mine?"

Eragon thought it over.

"Would that not be appropriate, considering we are engaged?"

"Yes, I suppose it would."  
They headed back to Eragon's quarters to get his belongings.

_I sense great happiness in you, little one; _Saphira said to Eragon, _has something happened?_

_Well, Saphira, _Eragon replied, _me and Arya are engaged. We're getting my things to move to her quarters._

_Congratulations, Eragon and to you as well, Arya._

_Thank you, Saphira. You are too kind, as always, _Arya replied to the blue dragon's comment.

_Eragon, can I talk to you privately?_

_Sure, Saphira. What is it?_

Eragon put up barriers, blocking Arya from his mind.

_What?_

_Don't you think you rushed things? Asking Arya to marry you only hours after she chooses to court you?_

_I didn't ask. Queen Islanzadi told Arya that it was time for her to choose a husband. Arya told Islanzadi that she was courting me. Islanzadi asked her if she was willing to take me as a husband. Arya said yes. Islanzadi asked me if I was willing to take Arya as a wife, and I said yes._

_Oh. I didn't realize. Sorry, Eragon, _Saphira said with an amused snort, _But I would have expected you to ask only hours after she chooses to court you._

_What do you mean, Saphira?_

_Well, you've always mooned over her, and she is LITERALLY the woman of your dreams, isn't she? Remember, you had dreams about her before we rescued her from Gil'ead?_

Saphira snorted with amusement.

_It's not funny, Saphira, _Eragon scolded Saphira.

_You have to admit it's a little bit funny, isn't it?_

_Fine. It's a little funny. But only a little._

_ERAGON, _another voice shouted in his head, breaking down Eragon's barriers.

Eragon screamed at the force of the intrusion.

_Sorry, Eragon-Ebrithil. I did not mean to cause you harm, _the voice said apologetically.

Eragon recognized the voice. It belonged to Orik, his foster brother for Durgrimst Ingeitum. The dwarf had become a Rider after a brown dragon hatched for him. Orik only called Eragon Ebrithil out of respect, and when other people could hear him. In private, Orik called him Eragon.


End file.
